Scarlet
Scarlet the Witch is a Conger Feean cat who is powerful, flirtatious and manipulative. She was introduced to the original Geneforce as a villain, but gradually became more heroic as time went on. She has an obvious crush on Genesis. Concept and Creation Created around/during 2008, Scarlet's original name and species was to be Stella the Cat, who would take the role as a witch. However, due to a complication with Rocky K.'s character being named that exact thing with the exact same type of powers, this concept was scrapped in favor of something similar, but different. Scarlet's first real depiction came across as villainous, wearing nothing but black, purple and brown. Her costume changed long after she was created, evolving into something more unique. She became taller, thinner, bustier and flexible, and gained half-shaved arms, blue eyes, long purple hair and a large hat with an 'S' printed on its front. This design is what you normally see now. Capabilities and Powers Scarlet is a witch, and like any magic-user, strives to make her spells the best they could be. She also knows a variety of techniques. Her known moveset is: * I * Don't * Know * Any * Spells Scarlet can ride a broomstick made of wood, straw and a strap around the bristles. She uses this for transportation most of the time and makes sure no one else can ride it but her. Scarlet is also one of the few characters in canon to be recognized as a Witch by the Magical Academy and the Magic Council. Personality Having her title identify her personality happens quite often for Scarlet, but she doesn't mind too much, seeing as she carries herself confidently and independently. She treats herself with more respect than anyone else, and feels very comfortable in her body and about her feminine sexuality. She also loves to be beautiful and enjoys tricking people into thinking she's interested in them, when in reality, she just bothered you for a good laugh. She doesn't normally feel shy, at least not anymore. Scarlet is also more than just a pretty face. She can behave very seriously, doesn't normally whine or complain and takes problems head on without wasting too much time. She's also quite loud, making sure she's heard by others. This cat is also not terribly fond of groups, but will oblige if she is crucial to the group's plans. She can fight by using her powers or by her physical agility, and is much better at learning by doing, rather than listening or just watching. History Scarlet wasn't that great of a student in Conger Feean Public School, ranging from low B's to high C's and occasionally dropping to D's. Learning to Fly (on a Broomstick) Scarlet enrolled in Official Magic School immediately after finishing High School at age 16. It took her 3 years to complete it, but she gained quite a lot of knowledge about her powers and how to use them. It was likely during this time that she mastered Broomstick Travel and the ability to use wands. GeneSuspense! Scarlet first encountered Genesis, Juliet and Emily... somehow... someday... The battle came to a close when Genesis was distracted long enough for Emily and Juliet to be captured by Scarlet, who then gave the nearly defeated hedgehog an ultimatum. If he chose to rescue them, she could escape and live to fight another day, but if he chose to battle her, his friends could die. When he opted for both, he rescued both of his friends and stopped the witch, but did not kill her even though she threatened all of their lives. From that moment on, Scarlet grew to admire Genesis and his talents, potentially being the very moment she gained a crush on the hedgehog. Hidden Feelings Scarlet plays a major role in the comic Hidden Feelings as one of the affected attendants of the Fireworks Festival. While she still witholds her crush on Genesis, she tends to lean more towards the perverted and silly Nathan, who seemingly only likes her for her body. The two of them do not hook up by the end of the comic, but it is a precursor for what is to come. Lovely Valkyrie It was sudden when Scarlet was asked to join the fight against Dr. K. Razypants and his goons, but she accepted the role and became the Power of Love. Relationships Family * Uknown parentage * Nathan (future husband) * Daughter (future daughter) Friends * Does she even really have friends? Rivals * Genesis (crush, ex-boyfriend and friendly rival) * Juliet (love rival) * Katie (love rival) * Snow (love rival) Enemies * The Demon ** Demon Pawns * Geneforce? * Chris Co? * Dr. K. Razypants Trivia * Scarlet is likely to be a black-furred American Shorthair Cat. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes